


Staying Composed

by Sini333



Series: JohnLock One-Shots [8]
Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, johnlock - Fandom
Genre: Alley Sex, Anal Sex, Established Johnlock, Exhibitionism, I'm bad at tags, John is a bad man, John makes a bet with Greg, M/M, Sherlock is easily aroused, Sherlock likes it a little rough, Testing the Holmes brother's composure, basically this is just smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 02:25:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13824513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sini333/pseuds/Sini333
Summary: John makes a bet with Lestrade, who can break their respective Holmes sibling's composure first?





	Staying Composed

**Author's Note:**

> So.... this is actually a companion piece to a Mystrade fic I wrote. If you want to read the Mystrade part, let me know and I will start posting my Mystrade one-shots as well. SMUT WARNING!!!  
> Enjoy<3

If there was one thing John Watson knew about Sherlock Holmes, it was how easily the detective could be turned on. With a few whispered words and well-timed touches, John could have the normally composed detective a quivering mess of desperate whimpers and pleas.

He was so confident in his skills, he even made a bet with Greg Lestrade, who was dating Sherlock's older brother Mycroft, that he could make the detective lose his composure in public quicker than Greg could make Mycroft lose his.

They both had until the end of the week to complete the bet, so when Greg called them out to help on a case, he decided to use the opportunity to win the bet.

"What have we got?" John asked as he and Sherlock ducked under the crime scene tape. Greg lead them towards the body lying in the alley, listing off the details of the case. John wasn't listening, focusing on his lover instead.

He was determined to win.  


 

Sherlock was kneeling beside the corpse he had been summoned to look at when his phone vibrated.

Let's play a game – JW

He looked up at John, to find the other man scribbling in his notebook. He shrugged it off and returned to his inspection of the corpse.

I'm going to make you come in your trousers – JW

Sherlock nearly dropped his phone when he read John's message.

If anyone figures it out – JW

You lose – JW

Sound fun? – JW

Sherlock swallowed thickly and looked up at his lover, who was still writing in his notebook. John glanced up and caught his eyes, licking his lips in that way he knew drove Sherlock crazy and winking.

Why are you doing this? – SH

Because I'm bored – JW

And this seems like fun ;) – JW

John walked around the body to kneel beside Sherlock, keeping the usual distance between them, but somehow seeming so much closer to the already trembling detective.

"See anything interesting?" To anyone that didn't know John, they wouldn't be able to hear anything wrong in that statement. But to Sherlock's ears, his tone was laced with suggestion and teasing, and it sent a jolt of desire through the detective. He tried to glare at John, but judging by the way the blogger smirked and licked his lips again, he had failed.

"I have a few ideas." He replied simply, turning back to his work and trying desperately to ignore the man beside him.

"So do I." Sherlock's hands started shaking as he recognized the edge that crept into John's tone. "Want to hear some of them?"

"John-"

"So far, my favorite one seems to be going behind that dumpster there and fucking your brains out." Sherlock dropped his magnifying glass. "Think anyone would notice?"

"Well? Got anything for us?" Lestrade asked, cutting through the fog that had settled over Sherlock's mind.

"Uh- a-a few ideas so far."

"I bet Greg would figure it out. Think he would watch?" Sherlock coughed to hide the whimper that tried to fall. John had inadvertently discovered his minor exhibitionist kink one day while Sherlock was sucking him off in an alley.

"Care to share?" Lestrade snapped, clearly not impressed with how long Sherlock was taking to answer.

"I don't mind letting people watch me fuck you, you know that? I like letting people know that I can make you so desperate that you can't even wait until you get home." Sherlock squirmed and started shakily listing his deductions. "How hard are you right now? Are you thinking about me fucking you behind the dumpster?"

"-assailant would have been approximately s-six feet tall-"

"I want to taste you, suck you off before I fuck you maybe."

"-p-probably wearing sneakers and sweatpants as he would have been on his morning jog-"

"Think I can make you come twice?" Sherlock was trembling and his breathing was becoming erratic. He could see the question forming in Lestrade's eyes, and avoided his gaze. He finished his deductions and breathed a sigh of relief, hoping he could leave now.

"Is that everything?" He asked, looking up at Greg hopefully.

"Not yet, my guys just found something farther down the alley. Might be important." Sherlock bit his lip against a whimper and moved to stand, but was shocked to stillness by John's hand resting just slightly too high on his thigh.

"I'm going to fuck you so hard you scream my name as you come around my-" Sherlock shot to his feet, grabbing John's elbow and hauling him away from the crime scene. John laughed and let himself be dragged away. "See ya Greg!" He called back as Sherlock tugged him away.

Sherlock planned on dragging John all the back to Baker Street, but then he felt the blogger pinch his arse and made a sharp turn into an alley.

He pressed John up against the brick wall of the alley and kissed him roughly, tugging at his clothes.

"What the fuck was that about John?"

"I told you, I was bored." John gripped Sherlock's shoulders and spun him around, slamming him back against the wall and tangling his hand in Sherlock's unruly curls and tugging. "And I love making you so desperate."

"John-" Sherlock bit back a cry as John wormed his hand under his shirt and pinched one of his nipples just shy of too hard.

"Is this what you want Love? You want me to take you apart here, where anyone could see?" He leaned up and bit Sherlock's earlobe, pulling a whimper from the taller man. "You want me to suck you off then fuck you until you scream?" Sherlock nodded, whining and bucking his hips against John's. The hand teasing his nipples moved to his hip and shoved them back roughly, making him gasp in pleasure. "You like it like this, don't you, you Gorgeous Thing? You like it just a bit too rough, a bit dangerous? Tell me what you want Sherlock."

"J-John- John please-" John growled and tightened his grip in Sherlock's hair, tugging him closer and attacking his lips harshly.

"Good enough." He released Sherlock's hair and dropped to his knees, pulling Sherlock's trousers and pants down and taking him into his mouth.

Sherlock's fingers threaded into John's hair and he tried to thrust his hips, but found himself still pinned to the wall. He moaned loudly when he felt John's slick fingers pressing into him, spreading his legs just enough to give John more access as he pumped his fingers quickly within him. The combination of John's mouth sucking him off and his fingers within him sent him spiraling over the edge, spilling down John's throat.

John kept opening him as he came, his muscles twitching around the fingers that massaged him open. 

Sherlock whimpered as John pulled his fingers out of him and stood, spinning him around and pressing him against the wall. 

"You ready, you filthy thing? I'm going to make you scream." Sherlock whined as John pressed in, already feeling a new spark of arousal flaring in his groin. 

He was sensitive, so John avoided his prostate to avoid hurting him. He gave the detective a moment to adjust before setting a brutal pace, snapping his hips forward and driving Sherlock against the wall. 

He braced his hands against the cold brick and push back to meet each of John's thrusts, little whimpers and moans escaping his throat with each one. 

After a few minutes of this, John's hand reached around to grasp Sherlock's now-hard member tightly. 

"Fuck you're gorgeous. Look at you Sherlock, hard and leaking again even though you just came in my mouth." Sherlock keened as John let go of him, gripping his hips with both hands and changing the angle of his own hips. 

He slammed against Sherlock's prostate brutally, making the taller man's knees buckle. 

"Fuck! John-" John reached up, shoving his fingers in the unruly curls and tugging Sherlock's head back. 

"Ready Gorgeous? You ready to come for me again?" 

"Fuck- John yes- god yes! Please!"

"Then what are you waiting for?" Sherlock felt his orgasm crash over him, his vision turning white. 

Once John finished, he cleaned up himself and his nearly unconscious lover before starting to attempt to haul Sherlock home. 

"What brought this on? And don't say you were bored." John laughed, pressing a soft kiss to the hand that was draped over his shoulders. 

"Made a bet with Greg." 

"What?"

"I bet Greg that I could make you lose your composure before he made Mycroft lose his." 

"John!"

"Don't bitch. You got mind-blowing sex out of it." 

"I'm too tired to argue." John laughed and pulled out his phone to text Lestrade. 

 

I win - JW

I was about to text you - GL 

I just finished at Myc's - GL 

So we're tied? - JW 

Looks like it - GL

Now what? - GL 

Try again? - JW 

Double or nothing - JW

You're on! - GL


End file.
